


Neville Longbottom

by Fascinator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fascinator/pseuds/Fascinator
Summary: What if the prophecy was never about Harry Potter? What if Neville Longbottom was the chosen one? Would Voldermort still be defeated?





	Neville Longbottom

_"Courage doesn't mean you don't get afraid, courage means that you don't let fear stop you." _

Hogwarts: Year One.

Neville Longbottom was looking for his toad, he couldn't believe that Trevor had run off again.

"Is that you, Neville Longbottom?" A smiling brown-haired girl asked, "I'm Hermione." He shook her hand and told her about his missing toad. "Oh I'll help you find it, let's look into each of the cabins." As they started asking around, they finally came into the cabin it was sitting in. It was sitting inside Malfoy's cabin who had a couple of friends sitting with him.

"Look at this stupid boy with his stupid toad. Get this green slime away from here!" Draco snapped. His friend, Harry Potter laughed the loudest and hissed at Neville.

Luckily, like his grandmother said he found a few good chaps to be his friends, Ron and Hermione were really fun and nice to him.

~

Hogwarts sorting session.

Neville always thought he was going to be sorted into Hufflepuff or maybe Ravenclaw at the most but he was truly happy and sort of surprised that he got into Gryffindor, he never felt more at home because it was his parents' house and it was only one of the few things he knew about them except the famous curse that everyone always talked and asked him about.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and their friends all got sorted into Slytherin which was no surprise, Snape was giving them all a sly smile after they were sorted one after another. Snape had glared at him when he got sorted. Neville just couldn't even imagine how tough this year was going to be for him.

Hogwarts: Year three.

"I think it's your wand," Luna suggested. Ron, Luna, and Hermione were discussing the possible reasons why Neville always screwed up his spells and potions.

He had just set his entire class on fire, it was Snape, he was always intimidated when he stared at him like that. Herbology was the only class that he did well in.

"It was my fathers but it could be the reason why my spells don't work," he shrugged.

~

Ollivander Wand Shop.

"Hello boys and girls," the old man greeted them as soon as they went in. It was always nice to be at a place where everything was kept where it belonged, the place felt cozy. "Is there a wand that would match me better than this one?" Neville passed his wand to Ollivander.

"Can you give your wand a little nudge?"

Neville used his wand and red and blue sparks flew out of it. "

Oh, that cannot be right. Let me see if I can get you a better wand."

He spent a lot of time looking around for a wand, after trying a few wands, he finally took out an 11'' inch wand which had a phoenix feather core. Ollivander seemed a little hesitant to give him the wand. Neville felt the power as soon as the wand came into his hands. He happily paid him for the wand.

It was almost like a curse was broken, Neville was slowly becoming a braver version of himself, he was still scared of a few things but he was slowly becoming a better wizard, a braver human being. He even once stood up to Draco Malfoy for making fun of him. Dumbledore loved him and he had other teachers who liked him too, it was not quite like before that everyone was always disappointed in him. He started getting himself into activities and sports. He was feeling more at home at Hogwarts, he never heard much from his grandmother, she was expecting him to come home soon because summer was approaching.

Meanwhile: some year Death Eaters Meeting.

"Harry Potter, I trust you. You must kill the boy who lived," Voldemort put his hands on Harry Potter's shoulders. Harry Potter felt a strange connection between himself and Voldemort.

"Are you sure you can let him do it alone, my lord?" Bellatrix asked. She and Harry just never got along that well. "Killing Neville is something that's going to be very easy for me," he glared at her.

It was decided that it was Harry Potter who was going to do it. He didn't want anything more than Voldemort's victory because of the fact that Voldemort accepted him while everyone else, even his parents had abandoned him. Draco was going to assist him. "We must kill Dumbledore first, he is always looking out for Neville," Draco Malfoy said which made a lot of sense. So together they devised a plan to kill Dumbledore, little did they know Dumbledore had plans of his own to defeat Voldemort whether he was dead or alive.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's Death: Hogwarts 6th Year. 

Neville could not believe his eyes, there was Dumbledore, dead and paler than he had ever been. He wished then that Dumbledore would be like his Phoenix so that he could come back alive right then. There was something really disturbing about seeing someone who you knew always to be alive so dead and motionless. What was even more shocking to Neville was the fact that Snape was there crying loudly over his body, he looked like he had just been to hell back. He bent down and kissed Dumbledore's cheek.

"I will not spare the people who had this happen to you," Snape shed another tear. Dumbledore was the only one who Snape had loved and trusted after Lily Potter, he always hated Harry Potter because he reminded him too much of James Potter who Snape absolutely resented. Neville just stood there not knowing what to do. Snape after being sad for a long time, finally acknowledged his presence in the same room.

"Follow me!" Snape said and pulled Neville's into a secret chamber in Hogwarts that he never knew existed. "Do you know who killed Dumbledore?" He asked with no expression on his face. Neville thought about it for some time, he just couldn't imagine why someone would want to kill such an angel-like man. "N-no!" He stammered. "Have you heard the prophecy 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' ?" Snape asked. "It's the famous you-know-who's prophecy," "Well, you are the one with that power." None of this made any sense to Neville. Snape then explained the whole of the prophecy and the seven Horcruxes. It was a lot to take in.

"So there is no way of knowing how these Horcruxes look?" He questioned. "The only man who knew is now dead."

~~

They spent the next few days researching and they found Dumbledore's stuff to contain some clues. They knew that the only way they could destroy the Horcruxes was with Godric Gryffindor's sword. It was hard to digest the fact that Snape and Neville were working together for something. He hardly ever smiled, you could see the deep sadness buried within him whenever you looked into his eyes. They had already been successful in defeating Tom Riddle's diary that was found in Hogwarts. Neville had to do it on his own because they didn't want Snape to be found helping Neville, then it would be impossible to get information about the Dard Lord. As soon as Voldemort found out about one of his seven Horcruxes being destroyed, he prepared to sweep Hogwarts with blood, dust, and smoke.

Hogwarts: Year Seven.

Neville had been to hell and back, now everyone knew about Neville being the chosen one, it was good in some ways because Ron and Hermoine helped him destroy Helga's Hufflepuff's cup. Luna Lovegood helped him find Salazar Slytherin's locket and destroy it, he had his first kiss then. It felt like all the decisions he made were the right ones when that happened. He had surprised himself by initiating it which was something he never dreamed he would have done. It was all getting very intense. Voldemort was obviously very angry. He had called Snape for an emergency meeting. It was obvious that it was to start the battle against Hogwarts. Everyone had been doing what they could to protect their home, Mrs. McGonagall had been very busy arranging everything.

Snape at the meeting.

"You traitor!" Voldemort, the noseless man said.

They had somehow come to know of Snape. Snape would defend himself or say something but he knew that he would die either way and he did not in the least care about being dead. He waited to hear it. Voldemort finally said it. "Avada Kedavra." The death spell was cast. Before he died, Snape saw them all preparing to march towards Hogwarts.

Battle at Hogwarts.

Voldemort's army had arrived, it was all quiet one moment and it was not the next. Neville started preparing to destroy the other Horcruxes. He knew a lot of lives would end but it was only one person's life that he was concerned about, Voldemort's, and he was going to take it. He smiled at Fred and George and he prepared to fight with his might. He looked for Snape, he knew what had happened and that filled him with more anger. The first thing that he remembered after they came in was Harry Potter charging at him. The sword came into his hands when that happened, the sorting hat had brought it to the true Gryffindor. He had to think fast. He used the sword and he cut into Harry's body and he flung the sword again and again. Blood was all over him. He saw Voldemort become weaker. After all, he had just destroyed one of his Horcruxes.

"Oh my God, I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note- Okay I'm sorry this is so rushed up, it's hard to fit seven books into 2000 words. I hope you liked it. Leave kudos and comments if you liked it. I was thinking of writing an entire book with this. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
